Streaming traffic is among the largest and fastest growing traffic on the Internet. Peer-to-Peer (P2P) streaming contributes substantially to this growth. The Peer-to-Peer Streaming Peer Protocol (PPSPP) (//tools.ietf.org/html/draft-ietf-ppsp-peer-protocol-10) is a protocol for disseminating the same content to a group of interested parties in a streaming fashion. PPSPP supports streaming of both pre-recorded (on-demand) and live audio/video content. The Peer-to-Peer Streaming Protocol (PPSP) architecture requires PPSP peers to communicate with the tracker using PPSP Tracker Protocol-Base Protocol (//tools.ietf.org/html/draft-ietf-ppsp-base-tracker-protocol-03) in order to participate in a particular streaming content swarm. The tracker could be provided by the content provider.